powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Family
This page is about the characters belonging to the Royal Family. King Xavier King Xavier was born under the name of Xavier Woods to Trina and Thomas many years ago. As Xavier got older, he became more and more facinated with the Royal Family who lived high up in Gemstone Castle. At age 12, Xavier was able to walk up to the gates and watch as Princess Diamond and her parents (King Voltar and Queen Inga) boarded the Royal Carriage. Xavier fell in love with Princess Diamond but learned that she was betrothed to Prince Charles III of the neighboring kingdom. Xavier snuck into Princess Diamond's room and the two both wanted to be with each other, but were forced to keep it secret. Eventually, King Voltar found out and at first objected to Princess Diamond's love and so did Queen Inga. But, the two had a change of heart and made a big decision. They broke the betrothed marriage and Princess Diamond married Xavier making a remarkable event in history. At a very old age, King Voltar and Queen Inga knew that it was time for the two lovers to be annointed as King Xavier and Queen Diamond. Not to long after, King Voltar died and Queen Inga died soon after. King Xavier and Queen Diamond became the rulers of the kingdom and were noted to be one of the greatest rulers in history. King Xavier and Queen Diamond later had three children. Their first children were Prince Moncast and Prince Louis who were twins. Then, the couple had a younger daughter named Princess Ruby. King Xavier lived a long and full life with Queen Diamond and died fighting for his kingdom. Queen Diamond Queen Diamond was born under the name of Diamond Gemstone to King Voltar and Queen Inga. From a young age Princess Diamond was taught to be proper and have good etticate. She was betrothed to Prince Charles III of the neighboring kingdom whom she thought was a snotty bratty boy. One day while getting into the Royal Carriage, Princess Diamond spotted a 12 year old boy named Xavier. She could tell he liked her and she thought he was very handsome. Princess Diamond was also 12 and thought that they would be perfect for each other. One day Xavier snuck into Princess Diamond's room and the two both wanted to be with each other, but were forced to keep it secret. Eventually, King Voltar found out and at first objected to Princess Diamond's love and so did Queen Inga. But, the two had a change of heart and made a big decision. They broke the betrothed marriage and Princess Diamond married Xavier making a remarkable event in history. At a very old age, King Voltar and Queen Inga knew that it was time for the two lovers to be annointed as King Xavier and Queen Diamond. Not to long after, King Voltar died and Queen Inga died soon after. King Xavier and Queen Diamond became the rulers of the kingdom and were noted to be one of the greatest rulers in history. King Xavier and Queen Diamond later had three children. Their first children were Prince Moncast and Prince Louis who were twins. Then, the couple had a younger daughter named Princess Ruby. Queen Diamond lived a long and full life with Queen Dimaond and died fighting for her kingdom. Prince Louis and Prince Moncast Prince Louis and Prince Moncast were born to King Xavier and Queen Diamond with his twin brother Prince Moncast. Prince Louis and Prince Moncast got together very well but did have many differences. Prince Louis was very humble and modest and was a bookworm. But Prince Moncast took pride in many things and was very strong suited. When Princess Ruby was born, Prince Louis and Princess Ruby got along very well and Prince Louis considered himself her protector. Princess Ruby grew up to be a smart girl with some of the traits of Moncast. Princess Ruby was 15 when 18 year old Prince Louis and Prince Moncast got into an awful fight. King Xavier and Queen Diamond told the two brothers that one of them would become king as chosen by the people. Prince Louis was okay with this but Prince Moncast wasn't okay with this and felt that he was the one who deserved to be king. Prince Louis was annointed as King and Prince Moncast was allowed to remain Prince and stay in the castle. Prince Moncast knew that King Louis loved Princess Ruby very deeply and almost killed her as an attempt to cause King Louis to give up his kingmenship. King Louis (now Prince Louis) was told by Prince Moncast (now King Moncast) to leave the kingdom and eihter take Ruby with him or she would have to become Queen. Ruby refused and ran away with her brother. The two left and started a rebellion against King Moncast. King Xavier and Queen Diamond joined the rebellion and the rebellion used the ancinet jewels of power to save the kingdom. The rebellion together found the red, yellow, and blue jewels and gave them to the ancient knights. One being a female, who although disguised herself as a man, was given a female ranger outfit when transforming. The Jewel Knights and the rest of the rebellion banished King Moncast who became an evil monster. King Moncast inacted vengence against the kingdom which had fallen greatly apart. Gemstone Kingdom was destroyed and its inhabitants left and had to find a new home. Prince Louis and Princess Ruby only had one hope, the Jewel Knights powers. Traveling years into the future, Prince Louis and Princess Ruby found three new inhabitants of the Jewel Knights powers and used the three inhabitants to destroy King Moncast and his recruited army who have finally come to destroy the world. Prince Louis became the mentor of the rangers and Princess Ruby helped him. Princess Ruby Coming Soon Category:Allies